


I need you here to shelter me

by chocoprompt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Happy Birthday Keith, Hugs, Kisses, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission, RIP, anway i love keith and sheith, i forgot the summary bc i was exhausted when i posted this, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:29:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoprompt/pseuds/chocoprompt
Summary: “I’m going to miss you when you’re gone.” Keith whispered.Shiro pressed a kiss to Keith’s head before whispering, “Me too.”





	I need you here to shelter me

“You’re holding back.” Keith stated. He was sparring with Shiro, a probably too common thing for both of them. Ever since Shiro had been chosen for the Kerberos mission, it had become a bit more difficult to find more free time to do so, but it was a habit that wasn’t easy to break.

“Oh, am I?” Shiro smirked, and threw another punch to Keith, who avoided it easily.

Keith rolled his eyes, “The aliens will kill you if you hold back with them.”

Shiro chuckled, “Let’s stop for now, shall we? We’ve been at it for 20 minutes.”

Keith blinked, “Already? It’s been way too long since we last sparred without rushing.”

“I know, I know, I’m just a bit tired.” Shiro said, sighing this time, “The whole training for the mission is exhausting.”

“Well, they chose you for a reason, didn’t they?” Keith said, leaving his sword on the ground. He rubbed his red hands and blew on them to cool them off a bit.

“Yeah, they did.” Keith turned to Shiro to find him smiling softly in his direction, and Keith could only nod. Shiro moved towards a small table on the side of the training room to get a bottle of water. He took it and threw it towards Keith, who caught it with his left hand. Keith drank half the water and when he put it down and looked at the front, his eyes widened. Shiro was holding a small wrapped box, and Keith raised an eyebrow.

“Shiro, what’s that?”

“It’s a present.” Shiro said, walking slowly towards Keith.

“A present?” Keith was confused, to say the least.

“Yes, for you. Happy birthday, Keith.” The older said, smile still in place as he reached Keith and handed him the present, “I’m not sure whether you’ll like it or not, but…”

Keith shook his head, taking the box in his hands and examining it. It was poorly wrapped and Keith had to fight the smile creeping on his lips. He carefully opened it and it showed a pair of black fingerless gloves. Keith took the gloves and the box fell to the floor, but he couldn’t care less. He put them on; first right hand, then left hand. They were his size, maybe a bit bigger but it’d do. He finally looked up and met Shiro’s soft stare, and the words died in his throat.

He still tried, though. “Shiro, I…” Keith took a deep breath, his chest swelling with happiness, “Thank you so much. I love them.”

Shiro shook his head, “I should be the one thanking you, Keith.”

All Keith could do was shake his head. It had been so long since anyone cared enough to do something like this for him. Keith smiled, a true smile, and looked down at both his hands which were now mostly covered with the gloves. Suddenly, Keith felt a hand on his back and a slight push forwards and he collapsed against a chest and a pair of arms rounded him, pulling him close. Keith stood there, shocked for a few seconds, before slowly responding it. He wrapped his arms around Shiro’s back and rested his head on the crook of his neck, taking in his scent. It had been too long since someone last hugged him and Keith felt loved, something he hadn’t felt ever since his parents left him. Sure, both of them didn’t know each other perfectly, but at that moment it didn’t matter. Keith felt Shiro’s head resting on top of his head, and he couldn’t contain the words inside of him any longer.

“I’m going to miss you when you’re gone.” Keith whispered.

Shiro pressed a kiss to Keith’s head before whispering, “Me too.”

* * *

Things had gone rather smoothly. The Blade of Marmora didn’t really care about birthdays and such, but they did let him spend the whole day with the guys. They’d gone to a big shopping mall in an unknown planet: Lance bought and challenged him to some games, which he gracefully accepted and ended up, obviously, winning. Hunk had made him a special red birthday cake and it was delicious, Pidge gifted him a small robot which could accompany and help him anywhere, and well, Allura and Coran threw him a ‘big party’ at the Castle. To sum up: It had been a good time. It had been years since Keith had people who cared this much for him, and he was glad to have them. They were like a family to him.

However, Keith was quite anxious. It was night already and even though he was supposed to sleep inside the castle for tonight, he couldn’t help the nervousness inside him. Shiro hadn’t given him any presents. He had, of course, said happy birthday to him like the others, but Keith felt like there was going to be more for it.

In fact, Keith would be pretty disappointed if there wasn’t.

He sighed while making his way through the corridors of the castle. He knew them by heart, he could probably go around with his eyes closed and don’t get lost. He carefully knocked on Shiro’s door, even though it was automatic and technically he was allowed to come in and out. The door opened and he found Shiro sitting on his bed, eyes fixed on Keith. Keith gulped and stepped in, the door closing and locking immediately.

“Hey.” Keith said, moving to sit next to Shiro on the bed. His eyes were locked on Shiro’s, who was following his movement as if he were a character from a videogame. He sat down, and Shiro turned towards him shifting completely. He cupped Keith’s cheek with his human hand, and Keith sighed at the warmness. In response, Keith took Shiro’s robot hand in his and started rubbing circles. Even if it wasn’t his real hand, he could still feel through the high technology the Galra had used.

Shiro smiled, “Hello.”

A silence followed afterwards, a comfortable one. Today had been a loud day with all the movement, Lance and Hunk loud natures, Pidge’s rolls of eyes and continual teasing, and Allura and Coran’s surprise ‘party’. Keith was tired, but it was a good kind of tired. He wasn’t much into resting when it came to all of them, anyway.

“Did you have fun?” Shiro finally asked, his fingers playing with Keith’s hair. The old red-paladin melted at the touch but smiled nevertheless.

“Yeah, I did.”

Shiro nodded, “I’m happy to hear that. They all spent a high amount of time planning all of it.”

Keith’s eyes softened, “Probably. Nobody had ever done anything like this for me before so…” Keith trailed off, eyes moving to Shiro’s wall. It wasn’t that he felt ashamed about his part, it was what made him who he is now, but he didn’t know everything just yet and he knew it was probably useless to dwell on it for too long. He’d surely tell the details to everyone once everything was clear enough.

Keith felt Shiro getting up from bed, and his gaze returned to the black-paladin. He watched as he moved around the room and opened his drawer, taking out a wrapped box. Keith blinked and was about to get up from the bed to get close to Shiro, but the other man shook his head and started moving towards him. Shiro handed him the small box and Keith took it, examining it carefully. It was poorly wrapped, which made Keith bit his lip to hide the smile. Some things never change.

“You never learnt how to properly wrap things, did you?” Keith asked while unwrapping the box.

“You caught me there.” Keith didn’t need to look up to see Shiro smiling, but he did anyway. He caught his expression, cheeks red and lips parted. He was eyeing the box nervously, as if he wasn’t sure whether Keith would like the present or not. Keith smirked and finished his job opening the present, and his eyes widened. There was a red, and probably expensive, sheath. However, and as Keith looked at it through the dim light of the room, he saw there was a knife inside. He moved the sheath and took out the knife, and if it was actually possible, his eyes widened even more. He looked at it from all points of views, mouth slightly opened because holy shit this was one hell of a knife. It could cut a robot in two, probably. The blade wasn’t plain new, it had been sharpened already. He carefully put it away and his gaze returned completely to Shiro, who was looking at him with a soft expression.

“So?” He said, rising an eyebrow, “Do you like it? I wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to sharpen it, but I do know what your preferences towards knifes are so I decided to give it a shot.” Shiro said, and stopped to carefully say the next words correctly, “I know it can’t compare to the Galra knife, but it can never hurt to be prepared.” He completed, smiling.

Keith shook his head and finally got up, standing in front of Shiro now. “Thank you, Shiro.” He said honestly, “I really don’t know what to say.” Keith shook his head and looked down at his gloves; they looked old, but so long as they didn’t break then well, who was Keith to change them?

Instead of carrying on talking, however, Keith moved his hands to Shiro’s face. He traced the scar across his nose, and a few more that only the people who got close to him could actually see. His fingers progressed to Shiro’s eyes, then nose, then cheeks, then jaw and finally stopped on his lower lip, looking to Shiro, asking for permission. It was gladly given when Shiro’s lips met with his own. It wasn’t the first time Keith had tasted Shiro’s lips, nor would it be the last. They were rough, Keith was aware under how much stress Shiro was and what his bad habits were. They tasted like a mix of Hunk’s cake, toothbrush and a scent Keith couldn’t quite tell. Shiro bit his lower lip, taking control and making Keith open his mouth. Their tongues played and danced together, and then Keith sucked Shiro’s bottom lip, making him moan lowly. Finally, they separated, breathing heavily.

After a few seconds of looking at each other, Shiro took Keith by the wrist and put him down on the bed. Both of them turned around to look at each other and accidentally knocked their noses together. Shiro laughed and Keith rubbed his nose laughing too, noticing the knife and putting it back on its sheath before putting it carefully on the floor.

Shiro blinked and laughed again, taking Keith’s body into his arms. He turned off the lights and Keith rested his head on Shiro’s chest, who pressed a kiss to the other’s forehead. Keith sighed and closed his eyes, barely registering the words Shiro said next. “I’m going to miss you when you leave.”

Keith pressed a kiss to Shiro’s chest in return before whispering, “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! you can hmu on my [tumblr](http://deku-ultra.tumblr.com/) and scream about anything with me <3 kudos and comments are appreciated!! ^^


End file.
